Peasant or Prince, Pawn or Player
by Meglin
Summary: Roger thinks he has found a new tool to replace Delia, or has he become the tool? When a girl with ambitions comes to court will she end up triumphing or will she be dragged down.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters though Kierai is mine so no stealy!

A/N: This is my first fanfic and this is just the intro so the speed will pick up later once everything is sorted outish or something anyway onto the story.

Peasant or Prince, Pawn or Player

Chapter 1: Midsummer Ball

Lady Kierai sat in the carriage that was all she had known for the last few days, she yearned for the riding she could be doing, but couldn't because the maids refused to let her. Her gaze roamed around the carriage and settled on the other noble lady inside, she was a pretty girl called Mirani who was quiet when she spoke and had no opinions of her own. Kierai however had ambitions at court, she wouldn't moderate, not for anyone-lady, gentleman or otherwise.

Kierai stepped from the carriage into the pouring rain, her nose already damp from pressing it to the glass and it-along with the rest of her-was drenched in seconds. She wore a shapeless dress as she had throughout the journey. It was practical and she wore it only on the road-that was the only place anyone allowed her to.

Her steps weren't as hurried as they should have been on the stairs and she knew the maids would harp on it later, she however had no lust to leave behind the life of the road and the only thing that drew her in was the allure of ambition.

Once inside Kierai had to run to catch up and then stand a lecture on manners, not running inside the palace and standing too long in the rain, the like of which she had been hearing all of her life. She didn't bother to listen and waited patiently until the maid stopped lecturing and led her into the suit that was to be hers while she was here.

After entering the room, she dropped to the bed impervious to the water pooling on the fresh sheets. Her maid reminded her of the banquet that was to be held in less than an hour causing her to sit up in surprise; no one had informed her of this before.

The maid heated water as she stripped off her wet clothes. Then she slipped into the tub to scrub off the road's grime and sat for a while before stepping out into the drying cloth. She quickly wiped the water from her body leaving her shivering in the centre on the room. The maid started her attack with a corset binding her already beautiful figure into a perfect one. The dress fit perfectly as it should; it was brand new made especially for her arrival so it wouldn't have to be carted back and forth and wrinkled. The material was a light grey-green silk, appropriate for the time of year. The slender bodice hugged her body and swept out at her hips into swirling skirts. The neckline was modest and drew attention up to her beautifully carved features with copper coloured embroidery of a sword (which was what her name meant) gently curving around her neck. Similar swords were along the hem and sleeves of her under-robe-showing only at the sleeves and bottom it was a bluer colour than the over-robe.

Five minutes before she was due in the banquet hall for dinner she stepped into the hall, her outfit complete with gently curling black locks, a copper pendant reading her name, and simple black shoes. She wore copper earbobs to accent the trim and a small amount of face paint.

She sprinted down the hall despite the disapproving calls of her maid and got lost twice. When she finally reached the banquet hall her skirts were in a disarray and she had to fix them. She made it inside on time but just barely.

Jonathon of Conte, knight of the realm of Tortall and heir to the throne finished his food and went to the ballroom for the midsummer's ball. It was also secretly to welcome two new ladies to court or at least in his opinion. He knew many of his fellow knights would agree. Many of them were eager to meet the new arrivals he agreed with them partially, well he had Delia but she was tiring after a while.

His clothes were simple but elegant, black tunic and hose, a sapphire dress tunic and silver shirt beneath. He new the clothes accented his eyes and he used that. He wasn't as vain as some but any prince should look nice and presentable. He was one of the first to arrive in the ballroom and was lost in thought when he heard the door open; it confused him for a second before he remembered the two new members of court. His handsome blue eyes searched the slowly filling room for his squire Alanna or Alan, as she was known. She would probably be hidden from everyone talking to few people. The only time she came out of hiding was when she was ordered to serve drinks and then she wasn't actually part of the party. He located Gary and Raoul and quizzed them on her wear-abouts.

"Alan? Jon he's probably watching from a corner, isn't that his usual?"

"Yes that is but do you know which corner?" Raoul was cut off from replying by the announcement of the Monarchs entrance. Jon looked at his parents, his mother wore a maroon dress trimmed in gold and Roald's clothes matched Jon's but more intricate and much more delicately designed with a lot more finery.

The Herald announced the first lady and she descended, she was pretty, but quiet. Her hair was blonde; her eyes blue. The dress she wore was stitched from blue cloth with purple sleeves and trim and had superb shape and a rather obvious corset gave her figure shape. She gave a small smile but walked rather shyly. Her name as the Herald announced was Mirani of Stone Mountain eldest daughter of Lord Mason of Stone Mountain and his Lady Miashe.

The Herald announced the second lady's name, but few heard it (Jon was one of those few). She was Lady Kierai, youngest daughter of Lord Revak of Hollyrose and his Lady Inia. Jon looked to the girl to see her measure and heard nothing beyond her name. Kierai was beautiful. Her eyes were pale, paler than anything he had ever seen but they sparkled with a hidden flame in every colour imaginable and some that didn't even exist outside her eyes. Her face was slightly more tanned than normal but that made her eyes stand out all the more, the copper trimming on the blue-green-green dress accented her lips as did the earbobs that were barely visible, her features all looked perfectly carved as did her figure. She looked like a goddess and indeed (though Jon did not know) the only differentiating things were her eyes and her slightly tanned skin. His eyes were drawn next to her hair; it was black, nearly as black as his but for the two red streaks in the front. He noticed that she wasn't tall nor short, her height rested at the perfect height of 5'7".

Kierai noticed eyes on her; most female and all male eyes were staring, boring holes into her. Inwardly she sighed, though being pretty would help further her plans she wished people didn't stare so. She sighed again but kept her dignity, walking down the steps and merging with the crowd.

She made her way over to the wall and was ambushed no less than three times by eager knights, she didn't wish to disappoint them so she gave each one dance and was starting to get slightly rosy in the cheeks by the time she escaped from the crowd.

Sitting down she chatted with anyone who came by and danced with anyone who asked. She flirted a little with youths who preferred not to dance and eventually had some punch. She had always enjoyed balls; at least once all formal introductions were done. She was talking to another young woman, a Delia, when the prince himself came over. He looked as interested in her eyes as every other young or unmarried man in the whole place but he talked about her hair wondering about the red bits. She smiled at him and said it was natural, which it was all and completely, the red bits in the black hair. He asked her to dance and she accepted politely. The lady Delia looked very furious and shot glares at her when Jon's back was turned.

Jon left after the dance and Delia followed him with a glare at Kierai every once in a while. A short time later Duke Roger came by and for the first time in her life Kierai was the one staring, well Roger stared too. He said he saw some magic in her eyes. She blushed as she smiled and lied saying that she had the sight though not very strong. She saw his Gift before shutting her Sight off. Roger bore her off to dance and she found herself walking with regained grace, maybe she could do both plan and have fun with it.

Roger sat in his study thinking for once he wasn't plotting, or at least not directly. The Hollyrose girl was on his mind. She was a better tool than Delia, she was more directive and didn't seem as impulsive. She had all the same skills and more: she was prettier, smarter, more pleasant to be around, and she had the Sight. The Sight was sometimes a better asset then the gift, more rare, and though it didn't affect things, it could See what needed to be affected and allow the bearer, or the bearer's accomplices affect things. Kierai was a good investment he decided. There was only one thing he wasn't sure about, she was possibly too smart for her own good, or his, she knew how to manipulate anyone, in fact she already had nearly all the men at court twisted around her fingers. She knew that and would use it and her assets to win everyone. Then her plot would come into play he hoped, for her sake that it didn't affect his. Two other things about her bothered him one was she could obviously lie, he could always See lies, and the other was he couldn't tell if her Sight was strong though she had said it wasn't, he didn't trust that, not a bit.

A/N: Roger is really fun to write because he muses and writing musings is fun. Also, now you know at least partially where Merric's Red hair comes from. Lastly, thanks to Rebbe for Beta-ing. I did do some after editing so all mistakes are mine.

P.S. Chapter 2 is coming.

Meglin


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters, because as you know Tamora Pierce does, though Kierai is mine so no stealy!

A/N: Please review, I'll be happy with anything but flames. Tell me if you think the characters are OOC, I'm trying to make them IC but my take on them may be slightly different than yours. Also, if you think Kierai is behaving differently than before please notify me. All suggestions considered. Oh and one last thing either means a change of POVs or a while in passing.

To califoriapoppy: I'm pretending that she's an old family servant like Corram or Burry and as to your other comment thanks for pointing that out, it does need a little less description. Thanks for the review.

Peasant or Prince, Pawn or Player

Chapter 2: Forest Ride

By: Meglin

Kierai awoke to the semi-dark that comes about an hour before dawn. She grinned at that, it would be at least an hour before it was noticed if she left, she thought for a second and realized she wasn't going to be needed until the afternoon. She slipped her dressing gown over her head and put it carefully under her pillow. She tiptoed over to her clothes picking up pale breeches, almost as pale as her eyes, a blood red-puffy sleeved blouse, and a black corset to wear over the blouse. The clothes were all sewn from cotton so they weren't too heavy but unlike silk they weren't that cool for though it was after midsummer the mornings still held a small amount of the bitter chill of winter. She wrapped a black, red and pale gray sash around her waist and stuck a dagger through it. She pulled on stockings and to avoid making nose held her boots in one hand as she left the room.

After sneaking out of her room Kierai put her boots on before continuing down the hall. Her pace quickened until she was running through the doors to the training yards. She pulled the dagger from her sash, and began a simplistic pattern dance; it was one of the first anyone using daggers learnt. When she finished she made her way to the stables, reaching them just as the sun came over the horizon.

Kierai groomed and saddled her horse, Nova. She also gave her a treat as she led her out of the stables. She made her way toward the royal forest and was nearly there before she mounted up.

Starting at a walk Kierai and Nova wandered the forest. They galloped, trotted, cantered, ran and to give Nova a break, walked. After a while they stopped at a stream and Kierai dismounted allowing Nova to rest. After a couple minutes Kierai stopped admiring the serenity of the forest to look up at the sky. She realized by the sun that she had been gone more than an hour and the maid would probably have woken up by now, she knew she would be missed and cursing slightly she mounted Nova and turned towards the palace starting off at a run.

Jonathon awoke with the bell as he had during his page and squire years. He dressed in plain cotton breeches and a tunic, the former black, the latter blue. He had many outfits a lot like that as he felt they suited him, he also wore silver as the third of his preferences. Other colours littered the space of his closet but only to fill it.

Hearing a knock at the door, he opened it to find Raoul, Gary, and Alex all in plain clothes similar to his own-made for practice.

"We were wondering if you wanted to practice with us, you and Alan." Gary asked when he they were inside and seated on the bed or floor depending on their natures.

"Sure I would, but Alan seems to be sleeping," was Jon's reply.

Just as he said that, the person in question poked her head around the door. "Sure I'll come. Just let me get dressed". Once back inside her own room Alanna pulled off her dressing gown and left it on a heap on the floor. She grabbed the corset she wore to bind her chest flat and tied it tight. She threw on a purple tunic and pulled on tan breeches. Her stockings were simple un-dyed cotton and she pulled on sturdy boots to cover them. She entered into Jon's room to find all of them talking about the latest beauty at court, her name was Kierai-the Yamani word for sword. Gary had just made a comment on the fact that she actually thought too.

They walked through the hallway their topic of discussion changed drastically to the recent rumours of ill boding from Tuisaine, and once they reached the practice courts the condition of weapons and practice matches. They all went towards the stables planning to exercise their mounts before their bodies.

Jonathon found his gaze was drawn towards the forest from time to time while he was saddling Darkness, his mount. On his third look at the forest a horse came out at a trot and he was surprised by the rider, it was Kierai, her horse was beautiful too but he barely spared it a second glance, his eyes were two busy examining the rider. His mouth fell open and he only realized when Alanna following his gaze clamped it tight whispering "It isn't polite to stare Jon, especially when she doesn't even know your there." He turned to look at her seeing she was teasing. It stopped him from staring openly, though he noticed Gary, Raoul and even Alex sneaking glances from time to time.

She came over at a trot and dismounting in front of him gave a smile and nearly quoted Alanna "It isn't polite to stare Highness, especially not at mysterious ladies."

"But lady Kierai your beauty draws eyes to you like flies to honey." He bowed kissing her hand and she smiled.

Alanna watched in surprise as he flirted, he was supposed to be in love with Delia, she didn't mind though, Kierai was a better investment, prettier, nicer from what she could see, and much, much smarter, and it wasn't as if she wanted Jonathon to pick her she told herself quickly, he wouldn't, even if she did.

"I'm sorry my friends but I must take my leave, I have to assure this lady's maid that she's been fine, and safe this entire time." Alanna was thrown from her musings as Jon spoke, she looked over at him as he bowed to Kierai and offered his arm. The walked back into the stables to unsaddle their horses she assumed.

Alanna turned to her other friends and mounted up. They executed swordfights, and axe fights, and a small amount of tilting before dismounting and unsaddling their horses. Then they did drills, sword, axe, hand-to-hand, and then moved on to archery, just before lunch Jon appeared with his weaponry and joined them for an archery contest.

Kierai was reprimanded by the maid once she reached her room; the maid lectured her for nearly an hour on proper behaviour and would have continued had Kierai not noticed that prince Jonathon had not left the room. Her face turned a bright shade of red as she whispered to her maid "Really Irna I can take care of myself just fine, and why can't you lecture me when no one is in the room."

The maid, Irna turned around to see prince Jonathon there, staring at them or well Kierai, his eyes studying her his face filling with a happy smile. she curtsied as was proper and said whispered an apology before voicing a question that was on Kierai's mind too "What is it that you want highness?"

"I just had a question for lady Kierai." Jon's reply was hurried as if he hadn't meant to be caught, or hadn't noticed he was still there. He whispered "Would you dance with me again tonight at the ball tonight?" into her ear startling her into giving him an odd stare and stating her reply in a regular voice. "Of course, highness. I'd love to."

Jonathon was ready to dance when he left Kierai's room, he knew she was just being polite but he was hoping that there could be something behind her words.

Jonathon hurried back to the practice courts aware that it was already midday and he had wasted the morning. When he entered, they had finished almost everything but he did have time to participate in the Archery contest. Gary won but it was close, Raoul, Alan and Alex were neck and neck behind him. Jonathon kept missing his shots. He was thinking to hard about things.

A/N: I know there is no Roger in this Chappy but he will be in the next one, Promise. Also, I might not update for a while because it's summer and I'm going away. When I get back, I'll have quite a while to write so expect at least two chappies then.

TTFN,

Meglin


End file.
